The present application relates to systems and methods for performing a repair of a partial thickness rotator cuff tear.
A PASTA (partial articular surface tendon avulsion) lesion in a rotator cuff of a shoulder can be particularly difficult to repair. The rotator cuff comprises a group of muscles which surround the shoulder and tendons which attach those muscles to the humeral head. The tendons have a footprint where they attach to the humeral head and in a PASTA lesion a portion of the tendon's footprint becomes detached from the humeral head. Such lesions are most commonly found on the supraspinatus tendon.
One option for treatment is completion of the tear and repair using standard techniques for a full thickness tear. Preservation of the existing attachment is thus lost and the entire tendon must be reattached. Another option comprises passing a suture anchor through the tendon and into the humeral head, passing suture through the tendon and tying down the tendon to effect reattachment. This causes further trauma to the tendon.